Glossary
Terminology Dou Qi - This is also known as your combat energy or spirit power Dou Techniques – This are the combat skill that is learned by Dou Zhe. Dou qi skill are as important as the Dou Qi Method without the limitation of just one. It is little less risky when you choose a dou skill to learn because you can have many others. Some Dou Qi skills that Xiao Yan uses are Octadic Smash, Vacuum Palm and 3000 Lightning Movement. It is possible to create Dou Qi Technique, Fire palm was a technique created by a blacksmith. However it is no small feat creating a technique and not something ordinary people can do. Qi Methods (Gong fu)- It is like a foundation for you as a Dou Zhe. It is like your internal energy skill. You can only possess 1 Dou Qi Method at a time and you at least have to be a Dou Zhe (Dou Practitioner). If you want a new Dou Qi Method then you will have to abandon your current Dou Qi Method. Then you will have to train the new method from the beginning. This is why it is very important which Dou Qi Method you choose. Picking a low class di qi method could break you as a Dou Zhe. This is why so much emphasis was put in when Xiao Yan Choose terminal blaze as his Dou Qi Method because it was just a low huang method. Essence Flame: When essence flames are present all other flames follow, it is so powerful that any fire around the essence flame kneels to it. It is the symbol of fire, all other flames naturally serve it. Even one wrong step while absorbing essence flames results in death. There are currently 23 known essence flames. Beast Flame: A beast flame is the signature flame that is possessed by a distinctive magical beast. It can be absorbed by someone in order for them to gain the ability to use it. Receptarier: A profession that is tiers over a dou qi fighter, they can fabricate different elixers, each is different in use and strength. Some are so rare that they are worth cities. You need to achive abnormal criteria to become one. It is said that there needs to be a teacher through every step, the number of Receptarier are in the tens. There are nine stages from weak to strong. To become a Receptarier you need to control at least one type of flame, and need to be at least a master and also have a fire type Dou Qi skill. Talent and outstanding spirit sense are also necessary. It is also hinted that your primary elements must be fire and wood. The Receptarier's qualification examination happens once every 2 years. It is said that only 1 passes the second rank qualification exam every 5 years, in Jia Ma empire at least Monster Core: Are formed from pure concentrated natural energies, made by monsters as a way to store and wield their powers. Are used in weapon and elixir manufacture and because of their wide use and terrific power, supply has never really caught up with demand. Storage Ring: Made from "Storage Stone". It has a special space contained within and is able to store inanimate objects. Because it is hard to create and materials are rare, it is extremely expensive. A low level storage ring has the capacity of around 10 yard cube. Poison Master: People who specialize in poison, many of them are doctors who can create numerous poison and could even control poison auras. It is said that it is the most detested and feared profession in the Dou Qi continent. Poison Calamity Body: This body does not require any training, you only need to intake poison and you can increase your stamina. The poison will be changed into a special poisonous Dou Qi inside their body. The stronger the toxicity of the poison, the faster your strength grows. Once the poison aura has reached its very peak, you become a poison master. There is a fatal weakness in this body, once the accumulated poison is more than the poison Dou Qi that the poison calamity body can bear, thousands of poisons will attack the body causing them to die in pain, or if they intake a deadly poison the poison body could not endure, they will lose their consciousness and become a ferocious demon. The serious ones will never regain their consciousness, become insane and die. Jade Snake 3 Flower Pupils: Can subdue and control snake types. The Heavenly Snake Mansion is the most mysterious force in the northwest. They revere snakes and people who possess this ability are also revered as holy women. Living Corpse Insect: This insect is extremely rare. The people who eat this insect will gain extremely powerful strength when they are alive and after they die, their corpse will attack others once the insect senses a living person's aura. Although it has no thoughts and consciousness, its power is enormous, it will treat every living being as its target. Snakemen: The Snakemen Race gathers at the center of the Tageer Desert. The merchants that get plundered by snakemen in the desert would normally have no survivors. The villages and tribes that are scattered in the desert would often be invaded by snakemen and vanish. Spiritual Strength Essence Blood Translation zun zhe - used to address a Dou Zun Danwan/Yaowan - pills that have no real medicinal effect to a human and can potentially be harmful if consumed Doupeng - a conical hat with a cloth hanging over it to cover one’s face. Gallery Receptarier.PNG|Receptarier E f.jpg|Essence Flame Dou-qi Skill.PNG|Dou Qi Skill Monster Core.jpg|Monster Core Storage Rings.PNG|Storage Ring Poison Master.jpg|Poison Master Poison Master.PNG|Poison Master Medical Kiln.PNG|Medicinal Kiln SnakeMans.PNG|Snakemen Essence Flame.PNG|Flame Spirit Category:Glossary